


Join us

by GirlWhoLovesMonsters



Series: Slipping Away (Random One Shots) [2]
Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoLovesMonsters/pseuds/GirlWhoLovesMonsters
Summary: They all play





	Join us

Marilyn was in a mood. His normal angsty fuck something up mood, but amplified. He was dressed early and ready to go on, that always got him a little agitated, helped him get into character. He was about to have a raging fit inside the dressing room about nothing important when he instead decided to redirect his attention. 

Twiggy would have normally been his go to for a quick fuck or just to get out the excess steam, but tonight Twiggy was a part of the problem. They just weren't meshing well, he was annoying him, frankly Marilyn wanted to avoid him. Ginger well, he was sweet enough, always up Johns ass though. That's when Marilyn decided those two punks were his next target. He'd fucked John a few times before, John was a great bottom, awesome sub, even good when he wanted to be gentle and Twiggy was with some groupie. What would Ginger and John be like together? 

"Johhhn!" Marilyn sang as he approached them. John rolled his eyes at first knowing exactly what he wanted and not really being in the mood for a quick angry fuck. 

"What Manson? Can't you see I'm having a conversation?" John snapped at him, chuckling at Ginger. 

"Yes. I see you. I just thought maybe you'd like to help me?" He used his sweetest voice.

"Yeah, Man go help him out! Bet that corset is hard to do yourself huh?" Ginger joked causing Marilyn to seethe a little inside. Why were they being jerks? He was already anxious and stressed out, which was causing his frustration. 

"Well you don't have to be an asshole about it. I just thought you liked helping me." He quipped and started to walk off. John felt a little bad, he did like helping him. All the weird shit they did, he was certain Twiggy didn't do a lot of that stuff, he was too busy being a fucking princess. John got his angsty sex out with Marilyn also, he didn't bring that into his and Gingers bed. Though they were still trying hide that they even shared one.

"Marilyn, wait." John sighed. "Of course I'll help you. We've got almost an hour before we go on. What's up?" He pushed his hair behind his ear shyly.

"Great. My room? Bring Ginger?" He sauntered off, his nearly naked ass bouncing perfectly in his torn stockings as he did so. John saw Ginger watching him walk away, he figured why not, maybe it would be fun.

Few minutes went by, and John and Ginger knocked on his door. " 'mon in." Marilyn called out. He sat on the couch, with his long legs crossed and his arms stretched over the back of the couch. He looked elegant yet dirty all at the same time. John loved the way he looked when he sat there, typically he'd drop to his knees and crawl over, just because that's what his body language made him want to do. Because of their guest he wasn't sure.

"You know what to do John. Come on. We'll orient Ginger." He patted the couch beside him, John looked the Ginger and then back at Marilyn, dropping slowly to his knees. Ginger looked at him mostly confused but very intrigued, the vision before him was making his pants a tad uncomfortable. John crawled his way over to Marilyn, tracing his tongue over his boots once he got there, falling completely into his roll and momentarily forgetting Ginger was watching him. 

"Ginger? Care to join one of us?" Marilyn's voice was laced with intrigue and encouragement. Ginger cleared his throat and nodded, walking over and seating himself beside Manson on the sofa. Manson followed him with his eyes as he made himself comfortable. He hadn't been sure what Ginger was going to do if he did anything at all, but sitting in command wasn't expected. Marilyn decided the tightening of his g-string and stockings was enough for him to accept what was going on.

"John, you'll need to show Ginger here the same respect you show me. Let's treat our guest well hmm?"

John nodded and sat up on his heels. He looked at Ginger for a moment before realizing he wasn't sure what to say or do, he turned his attention back to Manson. Ginger was at a loss, so many things ran through his mind, but he didn't know what to say. Marilyn fidgeted in his seat for a moment before calling John to sit in his lap. 

"You like being my little toy huh?" 

"Yes sir" John blushed and looked at Ginger.

"You'll be a good toy for Ginger too. He's just got to get comfortable playing with you. Tell him what you like. Go ahead, you're safe in my lap, say anything you want to." Marilyn cooed almost sweetly, trying to bring them both out of their shell. He was ready to bury his cock in the man on his lap, and growing impatient.

"Go on, John. Tell me what you like. What does he do with you?" Ginger asked curiously.

John chewed his lip and shifted his weight in Marilyn's lap, causing the slightest friction making Marilyn gasp at it. "I like it when he punishes me, so my ass is sore on stage. I like it when I have cum running down my thighs as we run up the stairs for call. I like it when he doesn't let me cum until after the show. I like his big cock in my mouth. There really isn't anything I don't like."

"You are a dirty whore huh." Ginger scoffed. "We only have a little time, guess he'd better get busy dirtying you up."  

Marilyn nodded in agreement, shoving John from his lap and into the floor. "Strip." He commanded, causing the other man to scamper around quickly removing everything he could. 

"I want you to look at me, and tell me in detail what is happening. You're his toy, but you're my playmate. I need to know what my little slut likes." John shuddered at the venom dripping from Gingers words. He'd never seen Ginger this way, and it was quite shameful to have to look at him while submitting to the other, nor had Ginger seen John this submissive. 

Marilyn snorted, standing and pulling John up with him. "Consent?" He whispered in his ear, making goosebumps rise over Johns body, as his fingers traveled over his sensitive skin.

"Always" John choked out as Marilyn's hand tightened around his throat. 

"Well then let's get this show on the road. I need to cum on something before I go out there." Marilyn spoke very impatiently.

John wiggles his way from Manson's grip and looked at Ginger. He knew Ginger wouldn't actively participate, at least not this first time, but he could still include him. He dropped back to his knees in front of the man and arched his back spreading himself for Marilyn. 

"He likes it when I'm ready for him. I'm always ready for him. I like to show him my needy hole." John spoke softly and seductively to Ginger while Marilyn grunted in approval. 

"So fucking needy. Ginger, he's always ready, don't even have to prep the fucker anymore." Marilyn huffed, dropping to knees behind him. 

"Ginger, please ask him to put his cock in my ass." John smirked up at him, letting his hands now travel over Gingers thighs. 

"Ginger, feel free to use him, really. Don't be shy, he isn't." Marilyn shoved himself into Johns tight heat, letting his body melt overtop of the other mans for a moment. His own hands finding the buttons on Gingers shorts, and snapping them. "Play with us Ginger. Please?" Marilyn made his best pouty face at him, Ginger nodded slipping his shorts down. Johns eyes went big and greedy at the sight of Gingers hard length. 

"Don't just stare at it, you know what to do I'm sure." John kept staring mostly in shock that he'd pulled it out, and at the fact that his ass was full and nothing was happening. He wiggled his ass and whined, causing Marilyn to pet his head. "Ah ah. Shhh. You know I'll fuck you good, but our guest here wants his dick sucked and you're not being very polite." 

Gingers hand connected with the side of Johns face in a smack that startled both John and Marilyn, however it shook him from his daze and he reached for his member. "That's it, suck it good so he has a reason to fuck you." Johns hands wrapped around Gingers calves as his head bobbed in his lap. He moaned at the length in his throat, and how he was still so full and ready but nothing was happening. Marilyn's hands just explored his body, grazing over his cock and balls causing him to whine again around the dick in his mouth. Gingers fingers tangled into his hair with one hand and the other hand ran gracefully over his throat. His eyes never left Marilyn, he took in his body, his control, how he sat there seemingly calmly with his cock inside another person. 

"Gah, fuck him already, I need to see it." Ginger choked out between gasps. Marilyn nodded, thrusting himself into Johns body again, causing him to grunt out what would have been a whoreish moan had his mouth been empty. 

John was leaking and throbbing, meeting every thrust Marilyn made, gagging and moaning with every impact to his prostate and ever dirty thing they both said to him. "Ginger, I'm close, he's close, you?"

"I can go anytime now, holding back." 

Marilyn grunted trying to catch his breath, "face... cum on his face." He managed to get out, actually doing John a favor remembering he actually hated swallowing. Ginger laced his fingers back into his hair and pulled his head up with a lewd popping noise as John panted and moaned while the cock in his ass continued on. Ginger released, moaning low into a growl as he worked through his high, watching his cum drip from the mans face, while his head was thrown back in ecstasy, Marilyn's fingers finding their place around his beautiful throat again.

"You wanna cum, John? You close?" Marilyn teased.

"Yes, please." He gasped out. 

"You know the rules John. Tell Ginger when you get to cum."

"I get to cum after the show."

Marilyn snickered with a thought. "Or during, if you okay just right." He thrusted a final few times, emptying himself deep into John.

"Thank you sir." John huffed letting his body slump with Marilyn's as he pulled out. 

"Mm put your clothes back on, we've got 10 minutes."  
John scampered to throw his clothes on, tucking Ginger back into his shorts and helping Marilyn redress. 

"So this is literally what you guys do for fun?"

"Yeah pretty much. After the show John and I switch places. Joining for that?" Marilyn flicked his thumb tenderly under Gingers chin, noting the smirk on Johns face. He patted his ass, pulling him into a kiss.  
"Feel good?" 

"Yeah , you know I actually love feeling you running out of me. If you make me cum on stage, I don't know how to make that not obvious." 

"Yeah that's what I'm counting on." Marilyn said slyly, passing John a damp paper towel to clean up his face a little for stage, as he exited the room with Ginger. Twiggy stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting to go on, looking shocked at the men leaving Marilyn's room. 

"What?" Manson snapped at him.

"Nothing, just wondering why I didn't get invited to hang out."

"Weren't hanging out. Gotcha next time princess." Marilyn smirked, pushing one of Twiggy dreads behind his ear, ignoring the hurt in his eyes. He didn't know why he even cared, none of it was a secret.

Finally John rejoined the group, antsy about the performance, Marilyn leaned his body back against John and hummed. "Bet you'll do great! Don't you Ginger?" 

The three of them snickered and John planted a big wet kiss on the top of Marilyn's head. "Asshole, just remember whose in charge when you leave that stage." 

Marilyn locked his eyes dead with Twiggys and smiled, wiggling his lower half against Johns bulge. "Can't wait." 

The lights clicked on over head as their que to start taking the stage. One after another they took their places, Marilyn could see Twiggy fuming, and John blushing, Ginger watching him. He was going to give this show every angry, dirty thing he could, tonight once it was over and washed off he'd be subbing for them all and he was way more excited than nervous about the trouble he'd be in on the bus. There were 12 hours between here and the next location, he actually only hopped he would be able to walk when he got there.


End file.
